


Ночь в школе

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist, Yardi



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Shooting Guns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: Стайлз, Скотт, Эллисон, Джексон и Лидия в школе с монстром. Кроме шерифа по просьбе Стайлза они позвонили Арджентам.





	Ночь в школе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: рерайтинг 7 серии 1 сезона; атака дикого животного/оборотня, использование огнестрельного оружия, смерть второстепенных персонажей

– Надо забаррикадироваться! – воскликнул Скотт и побежал к столам со стульями. Остальные последовали за ним, все, кроме Стайлза, который смотрел на окна, скрытые жалюзи.

– Скотт, нет, только не здесь! – сказал Стайлз, но тот его не послушал, продолжая перекрывать выход.

– Что это было? Скотт, слышишь? – спросила Эллисон.

– И что ему нужно? – добавила Лидия дрожащим голосом, но Скотт только двигал столы дальше. Джексон ему помогал, что выглядело несколько сюрреалистично на взгляд обернувшегося Стайлза.

– Помогайте! Стулья тащите! – вместо ответа сказал Скотт.

– Эй? – воскликнул Стайлз, впервые за последнее время чувствуя себя пустым местом. – Да погодите вы, послушайте! 

Но все продолжали двигать стулья, столы, всё, что попадалось под руку. 

– Погодите, говорю! – снова пауза, за которую Стайлз надеялся, что хоть кто-то обратит на него внимание. – Эй! Стайлз говорит! Минуточку внимания! – он взмахнул руками, однако это не возымело никакого эффекта. – Слышите?! – крикнул громче, и только теперь все четверо посмотрели на него, прекратив свои отчаянные попытки заблокировать дверь. И бесполезные, к тому же. – Удивительно, докричался, – с сарказмом отметил Стайлз. – Замечательная баррикада. А теперь скажите, что вы собираетесь с окнами делать? – он драматично развернулся и указал на них.

Отступил на шаг и для пущего эффекта показал ещё раз, намеренно акцентируя всеобщее внимание, а то вдруг не поняли. Все осмотрели окна, Джексон раздражённо выдохнул, а Скотт совсем растерялся.

– Да объясни, что тут творится? Мне страшно, – словно задыхаясь произнесла Эллисон и схватилась за руку Скотта. – А я даже не знаю почему, – она отпустила его. 

Все смотрели на Скотта, словно он что-то должен был знать. В целом, они правы, и другой источник информации будет только рад отмолчаться в этот раз. 

– Скотт? – подала голос Эллисон, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

Тот отошёл от всех, повернулся к ним спиной и опёрся на стол, словно пытаясь перевести дыхание. Джексон вместе с цепляющимися за него Лидией и Эллисон дружно посмотрели на Стайлза. Тот перевёл взгляд на паникующего Скотта, потому что это якобы он позвал сюда Эллисон. По крайней мере, так Стайлз понял из её судорожного объяснения.

Скотт посмотрел на него, словно моля помочь с объяснениями. И нет, так дела не делаются. Конечно, у Стайлза язык подвешен лучше, но не сейчас. Однако он сглотнул и посмотрел на Лидию, Джексона и Эллисон. Они напуганы и понятия не имеют, что их преследует. Стайлз, конечно, не в ответе за них, но он сын шерифа и точно должен хоть попытаться их успокоить. Потому что паника сейчас точно никому не поможет.

– Сторожа убили, – возможно, начать с этого не стоило, но в данный момент пускаться в объяснения про оборотней он был не готов.

– Что? – воскликнула, кажется, Эллисон. 

Стайлз двинулся к ним. Не то, чтобы это сильно способствовало объяснению, но стоять на месте он просто не мог.

– Что слышала, – резко ответил и посмотрел на Скотта в надежде, что тот продолжит рассказ или хотя бы подтвердит сказанное. Но тот упорно стоял ко всем спиной и нервно перебирал пальцами.

– О чём он вообще говорит? Это что, розыгрыш? – со звенящей в голосе истерикой спросила Эллисон. Все снова посмотрели на Скотта, который выбрал самую лучшую тактику справиться с социально неловкой ситуацией. Джексон, хоть в этом ему стоит отдать должное, бросил взгляд на Стайлза, прежде чем задать вопрос.

– А кто его убил?

Снова повисла тишина. Стайлз смотрел на Скотта и ждал хоть чего-то от этой новой звезды лакросса.

– Да что вы такое говорите? – спросила Лидия. – Пуму же вроде…

– Да какая пума? – прервал её Джексон. – Не пума это.

– А кто тогда? – вскрикнула Эллисон, глядя на Скотта. – И что ему нужно? – снова молчание. Стайлз не отвечал, потому что спрашивали не его. – Скотт, скажи, пожалуйста, – она почти прошептала. – Скотт! – это привело Скотта в движение, он отстранился от стульев и покачал головой.

– Д-да не знаю я! П-п-просто… – он словно подбирал слова. – Он на нас охотится.

– Что? – переспросила Лидия. – Чтобы убить?

– Кто? – повторила Эллисон и перевела взгляд - теперь всеобщее внимание снова было направленно на Стайлза. – Кто охотится?

Он не знал, что ответить. Они не знают, действительно не знают. 

Скотт покачал головой и выдал:

– Это Дерек. Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз ошарашенно посмотрел на него. Что за хрень он несёт? При чём тут Дерек?

– Дерек убил сторожа? – судя по голосу, Джексон тоже не поверил. И Стайлз был с ним в целом солидарен, хотя…

– Ты уверен? – Эллисон, кажется, тоже сомневалась.

– Я видел его! – продолжил упорствовать Скотт, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к ним. Стайлз оценил его положение. Врать глядя людям в глаза Скотт не умел. Когда всем видно только его спину, шансы, что ложь про Дерека прокатит, вырастают. К тому же, никто не заметит неуверенности в голосе Скотта, кроме Стайлза. Ну, тут ведь никто не дружил с ним фигову кучу лет.

– Пуму? – вот и Лидия явно пыталась понять, при чём тут Дерек.

– Нет! Дерека! – Скотта определённо уже несло, и Стайлз не знал, что делать, поэтому решил не вмешиваться. – Это он убил всех! 

– Их всех? – пришла в ужас Эллисон.

– Да, и начал он со своей сестры.

– И водителя автобуса тоже он? – видимо, Эллисон нужны были факты, и Скотт с удовольствием ей их дал:

– И парня в видеопрокате. Это всё дело рук Дерека Хейла. И сейчас он здесь. И если мы не выберемся отсюда, он убьёт и нас.

Скотт припечатал всех последней фразой и соизволил обернуться. Что ж, он уже закончил врать, можно и людям в глаза смотреть. Стайлз оценил бы его внезапно развившуюся способность ко лжи во благо, если бы не ситуация, в которой они все оказались.

– Звони отцу, – первым отмер Джексон и ткнул пальцем в Стайлза.

– Нет, – решительно ответил он.

– Что значит нет?

– Сказать по-испански? No. – Стайлз совершенно не собирался поддаваться. – Так, Дерек убил троих, и мы не знаем, чем он вооружён. 

– Зато твой отец вооружён целым полицейским участком, – Джексон, по всей видимости, отставать от него не собирался. – Позвони ему!

– Я позвоню, – Лидия отпихнула Джексона и отошла с телефоном в сторону. 

– Нет, Лидия, подожди! – бросился было к ней Стайлз, но его тут же перехватил Джексон, оттесняя к окну. Лидия меж тем уже торопливо объяснялась с оператором:

– Да! Мы с старшей школе Бикон Хиллз! Мы в ловушке! Нам нужно, что бы вы!.. – Лидия замолчала, слушая ответ оператора, а потом попыталась вставить хоть слово, а потом сообщила: – Она повесила трубку. 

– В полиции повесили трубку? – неверяще уточнила Эллисон.

– Она сказала, что их предупредили о возможном звонке-розыгрыше и взломе в старшей школе.

– Тогда звони ещё раз! 

– Нет, они не будут отслеживать звонок, – покачал головой Стайлз. Он прекрасно разбирался в тонкостях работы полиции, поэтому знал, что будет. – Они отправят машину к твоему дому раньше, чем пошлют кого-нибудь сюда. 

– Да что за… Что всё это значит? – Эллисон была напугана явно больше всех остальных. – Почему Дерек пытается нас убить? Почему он вообще убивает?!

Стайлз не знал, что соврать на этот счёт, потому что кашу про Дерека заварил Скотт. Скотт, на которого сейчас смотрели все.

– Чего вы на меня уставились? – возмутился тот.

– Это Дерек послал сообщение! – сообразила Лидия. 

– Нет! – тут же открестился Скотт. – То есть, я не знаю! 

– Это он позвонил в полицию? – теперь на Скотта наступала и Эллисон.

– Да не знаю я!

– Так, почему бы нам всем не остыть? – предложил Стайлз, уводя Скотта в сторону. Когда они отошли на расстояние, где их сложно будет подслушать, Стайлз похвалил: – Во-первых, подставить Дерека было гениальным ходом.

– Я не знал, что сказать, нужно было что-то придумать, – торопливо зашептал Скотт. – Тем более если он мёртв, это ничего не значит, а вот если он жив… Я только что сорвался на ней, – у него снова включился Эллисон-автопилот.

– Она это переживёт, – заверил его Стайлз. – Сейчас есть проблемы посерьёзнее. Например, как выбраться отсюда живыми.

– Но мы живы! Он мог бы давно уже убить нас! Он словно загоняет нас в угол!

– Может, хочет съесть всех вместе?

– Нет! Дерек сказал, что альфа хочет отомстить.

– Кому?

– Семье Эллисон.

– Вот для этого было нужно сообщение? Но ведь кто-то же его послал!

– Эй! – не выдержав, вмешался в их перешёптывания Джексон. – Хорошо, идиоты, новый план. Стайлз позвонит своему бесполезному отцу, попросит прислать кого-нибудь с пистолетом и нормальным снайпером, все согласны?

Стайлз покачал головой.

– Он прав! – сказал Скотт. – Скажи ему правду, если нужно. Просто позвони ему.

– Я не собираюсь смотреть, как моего отца съедают заживо, – отбрил Стайлз. 

– Ладно, дай телефон! – метнулся к нему Джексон. Схватил Стайлза за плечо и тут же получил удар в лицо.

– Джексон! – Эллисон бросилась к нему. – Ты в порядке?

Скотт оттеснил Стайлза плечом. 

Лидия в ужасе смотрела на развернувшуюся сцену. Она явно не понимала, как они могут мутузить друг друга, когда по коридорам школы бродит нечто и желает их сожрать. 

Стайлз же совершенно не собирался набирать номер отца, потому что оборотень, шатающийся где-то неподалёку, будет рад поужинать шерифом Стилински, а допустить подобного Стайлз не мог. Это же его отец, блин!

Джексон утёр кровь манжетом рубашки и смерил Стайлза злым взглядом. Эллисон помогла ему подняться и вцепилась в рукав его куртки. Скотт смотрел на это с болью, а Стайлз всё ещё кипел и был готов защищать свой телефон от посягательств главного школьного мудака. И врезать ещё раз, если понадобится. 

– Зачем ты его ударил, Стайлз? – возмущённо спросила Эллисон, хотя возмущаться полагалось скорее Лидии. Которая, к слову, даже не дёрнулась в сторону Джексона. – Он же просто хотел позвонить твоему отцу!

Просто позвонить! Стайлз едва не расхохотался. Легко им говорить. Они же понятия не имеют, с чем имеют дело. И чем это может обернуться для его отца, который знать не знает об оборотнях. В отличие от отца Эллисон. Стайлз вскинулся. Точно! 

– Звони, Стилински! – повысил голос Джексон, снова утирая кровь с носа.

– Я позвоню, – сквозь зубы произнёс Стайлз и раздражённо посмотрел на Эллисон. Конечно, не она была причиной его злости и беспокойства. Тем не менее она – Арджент и олицетворяет собой весь охотничий род, на который и злился Стайлз. – Но только если Эллисон позвонит своему отцу.

– Чувак! – вскрикнул Скотт и встал между ошарашенной Эллисон и Стайлзом. Отвел руку назад, словно стремясь её закрыть. Стайлз решил это как-нибудь потом припомнить и продолжил смотреть прямо на Эллисон.

– Её отец охотник, Скотт. Он застрелил горного льва тогда на стоянке и наверняка знает, как убить эту штуку.

– Стайлз, – осторожно начала было Эллисон, видимо, собираясь что-то возразить. Лидия схватила её за руку:

– Позвони отцу, Эллисон. Он всё равно приедет после полиции, так что какая разница.  
Возможно, если бы это была обычная ситуация, Стайлз отметил бы этот день в календаре как «день, когда Лидия Мартин согласилась со мной» и даже проигнорировал бы намёки на то, что удар на себя всё равно бы приняла полиция.

– Да, раз уж Стилински такой трус, – встрял Джексон.

– Тебе один раз по роже недостаточно было? Ну так я могу повторить, – нарастающая внутри паника подстёгивала, Стайлз даже шагнул к Джексону. Тот не отступил, и между ними возник Скотт, который положил руку на плечо Стайлзу. Это он ему тоже припомнит.

– Да что с тобой, Стайлз? 

Вот теперь врезать захотелось Скотту, но Стайлз перевёл взгляд на Эллисон.

– Ты звонишь отцу. Можешь даже сказать ему, что эта штука очень большая и частично покрыта шерстью. Что она может ходить на двух задних лапах, как человек. А ещё, что глаза горят красным.

При этих словах с выражения лица Джексона сразу ушла вся надменность, даже в полутьме было заметно, что он побледнел. Эллисон распахнула глаза и бросила взгляд на Джексона, а Стайлз хладнокровно продолжил: 

– Можешь даже попросить его прихватить аконит.

Скотт смотрел с ужасом, чересчур сильно сжимая плечо, но Стайлз сбросил его руку и сделал несколько шагов назад. Конечно, налетел на стол и чуть не уронил с него стул, но это мелочи. Телефоны они с Эллисон достали одновременно.

– Ты не должна, – начал было Скотт, но Эллисон тоже отошла от него. 

Дозвонилась она не сразу и перевела звонок на громкую связь. Стайлз наткнулся на автоответчик отца, торопливо наговорил сообщение, прислушиваясь к разговору Арджентов – Эллисон стояла в двух шагах от него.

– Пап, – голос её не дрогнул.

– Привет, Эллисон, что-то случилось? – голос у мистера Арджента был весёлый.

– Да, – она выдохнула и уставилась на стену. – Я в школе и тут какая-то тварь. Стайлз – ну, сын шерифа, мама его помнит, – сказал, что не будет звонить своему отцу, если я не позвоню тебе.

Стайлз закончил говорить и теперь вполуха слушал что-то доказывающего ему шепотом Скотта.

– Что за тварь? – холодным голосом спросил Арджент. Судя по звукам, он уже собирался.

– Не знаю, она очень большая. Джексон сказал, что видел, как она стояла на двух ногах, как человек. А Стайлз сказал, что у неё глаза красные. И не знаю зачем, но он попросил захватить аконит. Пап, это…

– Дай мне Стайлза, – перебил тот, и Эллисон удивлённо посмотрела на присевшего рядом с ней на стол Стайлза.

– Хорошо, – сказала Эллисон и протянула ему телефон. Стайлз замешкался, посмотрел сначала на Эллисон, затем на телефон, но быстро взял его.

– Мистер Арджент, мы на громкой связи, подождите секунду, – он перевёл разговор в обычный режим, игнорируя недовольный вскрик Джексона, и приложил к уху.

– Я не буду спрашивать откуда ты знаешь про аконит. Догадываюсь, что от своего дружка-оборотня.

– Дерек Хейл мне не дружок, – сказал Стайлз, не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды остальных. – Кстати, он мёртв. Я видел как ему сквозь грудь пропустили когти.

Скотт судорожно вздохнул, и все остальные посмотрели на него. Стайлз счёл это маленькой местью. Да, он никогда не отрицал свою мелочность, но сейчас работал на панике и в режиме «выжить и уберечь отца», потом разберётся с этим горе-Ромео.

– Я имел в виду Скотта, но Хейл определённо более надёжный источник информации, – Стайлз слышал, как Арджент, не прекращая сборов, что-то ответил на вопрос, прозвучавший женским голосом. Он не знал, была это Кейт или Виктория, в любом случае это не имело значения. – Ты можешь выйти куда-то, где тебя не услышат остальные?

– Да, разумеется, сейчас выйду в коридор, где носится этот об...разина.

Его все внимательно слушали и наверняка заметили заминку.

– Где вы и сколько вас? – Арджент проигнорировал сарказм.

– В столовой на первом этаже, нас пятеро, – коротко ответил Стайлз. 

Лидия, Эллисон и Джексон смотрели то ли обвиняя его в происходящем, то ли подозревая, что он что-то недоговаривает. Скотт смотрел злым побитым щенком, но ничего, переживёт. 

– И сколько из вас знает, с какой образиной вы имеете дело? 

Стайлз бросил взгляд на Скотта, глаза которого удивлённо расширились. Если Стайлз скажет, что их двое, то подставит Скотта, но отец Эллисон наверняка знал – не мог не знать. В любом случае его уже подозревают в чём-то очень нехорошем, многого он не потеряет.

– Только я, – Скотт расслабился, остальные наоборот напряглись. – Но я понятия не имею, почему оно нас преследует.

В дверь с силой ударился альфа, все переглянулись, забывая о Стайлзе.

– Из кухни ведёт лестница на второй этаж, – Стайлз спрыгнул со стола и направился в кухню. Остальные последовали за ним. – Мистер Арджент, если мы останемся живы, то я вам напишу со своего номера, – не дожидаясь ответа, он положил трубку. Их сейчас больше интересовал побег от огромного злого оборотня, чем что-либо ещё. Приятно было заметить, что его слушались, но об этом думать времени не оставалось.

***

Крис хмуро отвёл трубку от уха и посмотрел на неё, словно это она виновата, что его дочь оказалась в такой ситуации. Он бросил короткий взгляд на заряжавшую оружие Кейт и Викторию, которая связалась с другими охотниками в Бикон-Хиллз. Убрал телефон и легко поймал обрез, который ему кинула Кейт.

– До школы минут десять езды, но можно и быстрее, – она слабо усмехнулась и подхватила сумку. Крис взял ещё одну и пошёл следом, по пути взглянув на Викторию. Та только кивнула ему, не отрываясь от телефона.

Они доехали до школы за рекордные шесть минут, но Крис знал, что для нетренированных детей эти шесть минут – слишком долго и могут стоить жизни. Стайлз немного обнадёжил, когда написал, что они закрылись в кабинете химии на втором этаже. Сын шерифа, подумать только. Крис задумался, знал ли сам шериф Стилински о том, что происходит в его городе. Он вздохнул и бросил взгляд на собранную Кейт. На громкой связи её телефона стояла Виктория в групповом звонке с остальными охотниками, которых удалось в это время найти в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллз.

– У вас две основные задачи: безопасно эвакуировать детей и убить альфу. Крис и Нейтан, вы найдёте и выведите детей. Кейт, Роза, Шон, Джек и Льюис, на вас альфа. В школе пространство ограничено, но это не значит, что у вас будет преимущество. Стрелять на поражение, он не даст вам второго шанса. Если он бежит – преследовать до последнего куда угодно. Дейв, убедись, что заперты все двери, кроме основной и той, что ведёт из спортзала, потом останься возле машин и увози детей, если нужно. Желательно всех, но можешь ограничиться только Эллисон.

– Дети в кабинете химии на втором этаже, – подала голос Кейт, они почти доехали до школы. – У нас есть связь с Эллисон и ещё парнишкой, который знает. Есть подозрение, что среди них оборотень. Что с ним делать?

– Если не обратится – ничего. Судя по всему, другие не знают. Если вы его пристрелите без причины, то остальные не будут доверять вам. Нам этого не нужно, – телефон Криса завибрировал. Кейт взяла его и открыла сообщения.

– Стайлз просит успеть прежде, чем приедет полиция. Ещё пишет, что они не могут выбраться из кабинета химии куда-либо. Спрашивает, есть ли какие смеси, чтобы отогнать оборотня, и можно ли их собрать из подручных материалов. Он мне нравится, думает как охотник. Может, стоит взять его на обучение, – Кейт усмехнулась, Крис нахмурился. – Что ему ответить?

– Если у них под рукой нет рябины или аконита, то они ничего и не сделают, – заговорила Виктория. Телефон снова завибрировал. Кейт прочитала написанное и рассмеялась.

– Он интересуется, поможет ли коктейль Молотова. Я скажу ему, что да.

Крис передёрнул плечами и припарковался возле машины Джексона. Взял стоявший в ногах у Кейт обрез и с тяжёлым вздохом вышел из машины. Пока что кроме них на месте были Дейв, Шон и Роза. Дейв обходил школу. Крис бросил взгляд на голубой джип с вывернутой приборной панелью и следами когтей на корпусе, а также на стоявшую неподалёку чёрную «камаро». Значит, Стайлз не соврал – Дерек Хейл действительно был где-то здесь, и, судя по словам того же Стайлза, альфа его покоцал. Крис надеялся, что покоцал до смерти.

Льюис, Джек и Нейтан подъехали, стоило Крису закончить проверку оружия. Кейт с Шоном и Розой уже обсуждала возможные пути отступления и атаки. Обманчиво тихая школа действовала на нервы куда больше, чем любые шумные дети. Особенно если учесть, что где-то там была его собственная дочь. Нейтан подошёл и тихо встал рядом, ожидая указаний. Он уже не был новичком, но вряд ли имел большой опыт реальной охоты на оборотня. Меньше чем у него опыта было пожалуй только у Дейва, но именно поэтому его оставляли ждать снаружи возле машин, чтобы уехал при первой же возможности.

– Они на втором этаже, не знают, где альфа и что происходит, – тихо сказал Крис, направляясь к школе. – Нам нужно быть начеку на случай, если альфа всё же решит добраться до них.

Кейт и Роза внимательно слушали отчёт Дейва о том, какие входы перекрыты, а какие держатся на добром слове, но могут задержать. Он запыхался – так как оббежать всю школу было непросто. Но его данных хватило, чтобы Роза и Кейт прошли через единственный не запертый путь в спортзале, а Шон и Джек – через основной. Льюис пошёл убедиться, что остальные входы точно заперты, возможно, насыпать там рябину, чтобы наверняка. Кейт отдала Крису телефон. Он написал Стайлзу, что они приехали, и дал указание сидеть и не высовываться до их сигнала. В ответ пришло короткое «хорошо».

***

– Твой отец приехал, – сообщил Стайлз. 

На краю стола стоял коктейль Молотова, который они только что сделали. Эллисон почти испуганно посмотрела на Стайлза и вцепилась в стол, даже несмотря на то, что совсем рядом стоял Скотт, так и желавший предложить свою поддержку. Возможно, она сейчас злилась и боялась того, что её отец приехал раньше полиции, но Стайлз нисколько не удивлялся. В это время отец либо очень глубоко зарывался в документы, либо был в патруле возле заповедника.

– Так что происходит, Стилински? – хмуро спросил Джексон. 

Стайлз очень надеялся, что у него будет синяк после удара, но, если честно, сомневался, что тот его не замажет тональником или чем-нибудь ещё. Стайлз передёрнул плечами, убирая телефон. Джексон оказался рядом слишком быстро и схватил его за ворот футболки, притягивая к себе.  
– Не смей делать вид, что ты ничего не знаешь. Ты всегда всё знаешь, особенно когда речь о чём-то странном.

– Спасибо за комплимент, – Стайлз смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не отталкивал и не отступал. – Но вам лучше не знать.

– То есть нас пытаются убить только потому, что ты знаешь? – подала голос Лидия. – Может, нам стоит вытолкнуть тебя наружу и нас не тронут?

Стайлз замер на несколько секунд, почти даже перестал дышать, но не успел ответить, так как Джексон его встряхнул.

– Знаешь, а ведь это хорошая идея. Тогда нас оставят в покое. А может, нам стоит вытолкнуть и Маккола? Чтобы наверняка.

– Мистер Арджент сказал сидеть и не высовываться. Где гарантия, что как только вы нас выставите, не придёт эта тварь и не убьёт вас? Она… – Стайлз замер на секунду, когда его озарило пониманием. Джексон нахмурился ещё сильнее, сжимая кулак крепче и притягивая Стайлза ближе.

– Что такое? Говори! – он вскрикнул, что было объективно не лучшей идеей. Стайлз просто посмотрел на Скотта.

– У неё слишком хороший слух. Она точно знала, что мы здесь, когда проходила мимо. Но почему-то не попыталась атаковать.

Скотт распахнул глаза, Эллисон прикрыла рукой рот. Лидия внимательно наблюдала за всеми, не пытаясь прикрыться маской глуповатой королевы школы.

– Она играет с нами, как в каком-то дешёвом ужастике? – спросил Джексон. Стайлз смог только кивнуть. Он до сих пор не понимал мотивов альфы и больше не был уверен, что они связаны только со Скоттом. – Стилински, если это твоя очередная шутка, то я…

– То ты что? Что ты мне сделаешь? – Стайлз выпрямил спину и немного выпятил грудь. Он уже несколько лет мог смотреть на Джексона сверху, но никогда раньше не делал этого. Не то чтобы этим можно было чего-то действительно добиться. – Ударишь меня? Ой, боюсь. Выкинешь? Чёрта с два я не утащу тебя с собой. Что бы ты не попытался сделать, я утащу тебя с собой, так что завались. И нет, я к этому непричастен, – Стайлз понял, что почти кричал, только когда Скотт положил одну руку ему на плечо, а другой попытался отцепить пальцы Джексона. Тот и сам легко выпустил, но не отошёл. Он выглядел совсем немного удивлённым.

– Тогда что нам делать с этой тварью? Что это вообще такое?

– И что значит Дерек Хейл мёртв, если буквально несколько минут назад Скотт сказал, что это он на нас охотится? – спросила Лидия. Она смотрела на Стайлза будто впервые. Стайлз пожал плечами и повёл головой в сторону Скотта. Взгляд перевела только Эллисон, Джексон смотрел на Стайлза со злостью и раздражением.

– Я… не думал, что вы поверите мне, если скажу, что за нами гоняется огромная штука с горящими красными глазами, которая убила охранника.

– Мы и не верим, – сказала Лидия. Все посмотрели на неё так, что стало очевидно – она здесь одна такая. – Но сейчас ты знаешь больше всех и….

– Лучше спросите у мистера Арджента, когда он нас отсюда вытащит, – от раздражения практически прорычал Стайлз. Скотт отшатнулся и опустил голову. Лидия нахмурилась, а Джексон перевёл взгляд на Эллисон, которая выглядела так, словно её ударили по голове чем-то тяжёлым.

– Так ты тоже знаешь? – спросил он.

– Нет! – воскликнула Эллисон. – Я вообще понятия не имею, что всё это значит, откуда мой отец что-то знает и каким образом вообще Стайлз знает, что мой отец знает, и это звучит как рекурсия, но в любом случае...

– Если бы она знала, то вряд ли так бежала с нами, – кивнула Лидия и только сейчас посмотрела на Джексона. – Так что давайте сидеть тихо и думать, как ещё мы можем защититься, – она перевела взгляд на Стайлза, который только пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди.

***

Кейт тихо продвигалась по спортзалу. Она слышала, как Роза закрыла дверь, преграждая пути отступления как им, так и альфе. В помещении было темно, но льющегося из окон лунного света было достаточно, чтобы увидеть труп мужчины прямо по центру баскетбольной площадки.

Короткого профессионального взгляда хватило, чтобы выцепить разодранное горло, тёмным пятном выделяющееся на трупе. Бедняга точно не мучился - альфа нанёс точный и наверняка просчитанный удар, почти отделивший голову от тела. Кейт не собиралась приближаться и более пристально разглядывать смертельную рану, но могла предположить, что голова едва ли держится на чём-то большем, чем лоскут кожи. Она вдруг ярко представила себе, как из горла вываливается разодранная трахея, как сквозь клочки плоти виднеются позвонки, как кровь залила одежду убитого. Кейт никогда не была впечатлительной, но тут тошнота подступила к горлу, и она сглотнула, а после глубоко вздохнула. 

В воздухе витал удушливый запах крови. Кейт могла видеть след, оставшийся от тела, когда его тащили по коридору. Единственным предупреждением для неё стал тот факт, что обратно в коридор не вели другие следы.

Вдруг за спиной раздался выстрел, и Роза коротко вскрикнула. Когда Кейт обернулась, то увидела её, лежащую без движения. Её лицо было обезображено кровоточащими рваными ранами, глотка перерезана, раны уходили вниз до живота, обнажая кости и внутренние органы, которые вывалились на пол.

Шуршание в стороне заставило Кейт повернуться и направить туда оружие. Дыхание сбилось против её воли, она чувствовала, как сердце бьётся прямо в глотке.

– Твою мать, – тихо выругалась она и двинулась к выходу из спортзала. Судя по всему, дверь здесь была открыта не просто так.

Кейт не могла позволить себе связаться с подмогой, так как это только рассеет её внимание. Оставалось только надеяться, что Роза попала в альфу. Кейт снова развернулась, жалея, что не взяла с собой прибор ночного видения. Тени сгущались возле стен настолько, что она не могла быть уверена – это не движущаяся вещь часть спортивного инвентаря или оборотень. Стрелять впустую также было нельзя, потому что каждый выпущенный в молоко патрон мог приблизить её к смерти.

Судя по звукам, кто-то спешил в сторону спортзала. Видимо, Шон и Джек услышали выстрелы и бросились на помощь. Но Кейт не оборачивалась – ей было необходимо не упустить альфу.

Поймав внезапное движение на периферии зрения, она развернулась и выстрелила. Попала или нет – другой вопрос, но тень зарычала и бросилась зигзагом в сторону коридора. Кейт усмехнулась, чувствуя прилив сил. Охота началась, даже несмотря на не самую лучшую судьбу Розы.

Шон вошёл первым и сразу же направил свой шокер в сторону альфы. Всего один шанс, поэтому он выжидал. Тем более, что подоспевший Джек уже открыл огонь. Альфа снова дёрнулся и бросился на них. В последний момент, когда Шон уже выставил руку с шокером, альфа отклонился в сторону, и зубчики шокера пролетели мимо цели. Шон не успел отреагировать – огромные когти легко вошли в плоть, разрывая живот и выпуская наружу внутренности.

Его тело оказалось на пути выстрела Джека, так что пуля вошла в голову ещё живого охотника, который только выпустил сдавленный звук. Джек отчаянно вскрикнул, осознав, что произошло. Кейт снова выстрелила в альфу и попала в ногу – пулей снесло кусок плоти, и тот с кровавыми брызгами отлетел в сторону. Альфа зарычал и взвыл, призывая стаю.

Как же Кейт надеялась, что у него не было стаи. Она перезарядила обрез и направила на оборотня. Выстрелить не успела, потому что тот снова рванул вперёд, в этот раз хватая голову Джека когтями и сдавливая. С отвратительным треском сломался череп, на пол закапало что-то, определённо очень мало походившее на кровь как по цвету, так и по консистенции. Кейт выстрелила, но в этот раз альфа успел скрыться за телом Джека, отбросил изуродованный труп в сторону и побежал в коридор. Кейт со злостью зарычала и поспешила следом, переступая через изувеченных и мёртвых коллег.

***

В кабинете химии повисла тишина. Никто не собирался говорить, Стайлз ясно дал понять, что ничего рассказывать не будет. Скотт ошивался возле Эллисон и чуть ли не подвывал от того, что та его игнорировала. Лидия осматривала реактивы и была слишком занята, чтобы на кого-то обращать внимание. Джексон, видимо, единственный принял всерьёз слова Стайлза о том, что им вряд ли что-то поможет, но можно взять стул и попробовать им долбануть, действительно пробовал разные возможные для атаки предметы. Стайлз задумчиво за ним наблюдал, но сам даже не пытался что-то сделать.

Раздавшийся откуда-то снизу вой – единственное, что привело Стайлза в движение. В это же время Скотт отшатнулся от Эллисон и закрыл голову руками.

– Ох чёрт, – Стайлз выдохнул и в два шага оказался рядом, заводя Эллисон за себя. – Скотт, чувак, ты ещё…

Скотт зарычал и поднял голову. Его лицо исказилось превращением, глаза светили золотом. Он наклонился, словно не чувствуя себя уютно, стоя на ногах. Стайлз почувствовал, как Эллисон вцепилась в его куртку. Он не мог обернуться и проверить, что там с остальными, только медленно отступал.

– Тише, приятель, тише. Он над тобой не властен и всё такое, мы же с тобой смотрели «Властелина колец», ты помнишь, что нужно всего лишь сказать «у тебя нет здесь власти» – и он отступит, – он говорил мягким тоном, но чувствовал, что нервничает. – Давай поступим так: мы с Эллисон, Лидией и Джексоном тихонько уйдём в коридор и закроем тебя здесь. А когда они уедут, я вернусь за тобой.

Скотт зарычал и рванул вперёд, словно собираясь запустить когти в живот Стайлза. Стайлз дёрнулся назад и скрылся за столом – словно это могло остановить Скотта. Джексон, который только что активно тренировался бить тварь стулом, замер и выглядел так, словно готов потерять сознание. Только Лидия осторожно начала продвигаться к коктейлю Молотова.

– Стайлз, какого чёрта? – сдавленно спросила Эллисон. 

Скотт дёрнул головой на звук её голоса и на секунду в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание, но новый вой, прозвучавший уже ближе, заставил его буквально упасть на землю. Стайлз успел перехватить коктейль Молотова раньше, чем до него добралась Лидия, и теперь они оказались спиной к двери: Стайлз впереди, Лидия и Эллисон – за ним. Джексон всё ещё стоял возле доски и не двигался.

– Сейчас мы четверо тихонько уйдём. Мы не будем тебя бить или бросать в тебя потенциально испепеляющим средством, потому что ты, как и та тварь, можешь излечиться без проблем. Правда уж не уверен насчёт огня, мы знаем, что семье оборотней как-то не очень повезло в нём выжить, – Стайлз понимал, что его несло, но сейчас главным было вывести остальных. Он может разобраться со Скоттом позднее.

– Джексон, иди к выходу, - тихо проговорила Лидия и, похоже, только это выдернуло того из оцепенения. Он осторожно пошёл к остальным, всё ещё удерживая стул перед собой.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что там может быть другая штука? – спросила Эллисон. Скотт, видимо, отошёл от нового приказа и зарычал, явно готовясь к атаке

– Ты ведь в курсе, что там есть ещё несколько кабинетов, в которых мы можем спрятаться? – поинтересовался в ответ Стайлз. Они проходили уже возле стены к двери.

– А если мы выйдем, а там тот? – спросила Лидия. Джексон уже оказался возле двери, но не открывал её.

– Тогда будем действовать по ситуации. Просто не попадайтесь ему под зубы и когти, – Стайлз нервно рассмеялся. 

Они были уже у самой двери, когда рычание Скотта сменилось действием. Он поднялся и схватился за стол, который сломался под его когтями. Эллисон быстро открыла дверь и выскользнула в коридор. Лидия и Джексон вышли следом, и Джексон собирался было закрыть дверь перед Стайлзом, но он проскользнул следом и захлопнул её, прижимаясь к ней спиной. В дверь с той стороны что-то с силой ударилось, и только то, что и Джексон и Стайлз её удерживали, не дало ей открыться.

– Стулом подопри! – рявкнул Стайлз.

Джексон сначала непонимающе на него взглянул, затем перевёл взгляд на дверную ручку и послушно подставил стул. Стайлз вручил коктейль Молотова Эллисон и достал из кармана телефон. Он собирался позвонить Ардженту, когда рычание с другого конца коридора заставило его остановиться. Конечно, им не могло так повезти. Скотт снова ударился в дверь, стул треснул, но выдержал. Джексон выхватил коктейль у Эллисон, Стайлз выступил вперёд, расставляя руки, чтобы прикрыть остальных. Он даже не особо их любил, за исключением Лидии, но сейчас это казалось не важным.

– Сейчас мы тихо отходим к лестнице, – он начал пятиться, когда уловил в темноте очертания огромной фигуры. – Если будем проходить мимо огнетушителя, прихватите с собой.

Никто ничего не сказал, все осторожно отходили к лестнице. Стайлз чувствовал, как Лидия вцепилась в его куртку, как за него осторожно держалась Эллисон. Если бы не сама ситуация, он мог бы даже собой немного гордиться, но сейчас у них действительно выбор был невелик. Альфа не спешил на них нападать, словно принюхивался к чему-то. Скотт, однако, ещё раз толкнулся и, сломав стул, сорвал дверь с петель.

– Почему нельзя кинуть в Маккола коктейль Молотова? – спросил Джексон, когда Стайлз перехватил его руку.

– Потому что тогда нам нечего будет кидать в альфу.

Он услышал позади шаги. Оба оборотня оскалились, и из-за спин ребят вышел мистер Арджент. Стайлз никогда никого не был так рад видеть, даже выдохнул от облегчения.

– Бегите к машинам через главный вход, – сказал появившейся возле них незнакомец.

Лидии и Джексону не нужно было повторять дважды, они сразу побежали. Эллисон и Стайлз собрались последовать за ними, но Арджент перезарядил обрез и направил на Скотта. Стайлз замер и развернулся, Эллисон, которая была чуть позади вцепилась в него.

– Стайлз, бежим! – она потянула его за собой.

– Но там Скотт, – возмутился Стайлз, однако его взял под руку тот другой охотник и потащил вслед за Эллисон. Выстрел прозвучал слишком неожиданно, несмотря на то, что подразумевался. Стайлз дёрнулся. Он слышал, как Эллисон позвала его. С куда большим ужасом Стайлз развернулся и заметил, что в коридоре остался только Арджент, который куда-то поспешил. Стайлз сжал рукава куртки и побежал за остальными. Он не видел трупа, и это немного успокаивало.

***

Крис выстрелил в ближайшего оборотня, но промахнулся. У молодых, только обратившихся оборотней инстинкт самосохранения был развит куда лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было, поэтому он заскочил обратно в класс и, судя по всему, выбил другую дверь и куда-то убежал. Альфы уже не было, и Крис решил, что найти последнего – его ключевая задача. Поэтому он поспешил вперёд по коридору, следуя мелким царапинам на полу.

Крис застрелил пуму во время родительского собрания, потому что это отвлекало внимание населения и департамента шерифа. Признаться, выманить такого зверя было умно со стороны альфы – это отводило все подозрения. Вот только нападать через несколько дней на подростков было как-то странно и непродуманно.

Сердце Криса ушло в пятки, когда он понял, куда именно направился альфа. Вниз по лестнице, прямо к подросткам. Крису хотелось верить, что те успели убежать, но раздавшийся снизу крик убедил его в обратном. Редкие выстрелы быстро оборвались.

Крис спустился и замер. Нейтан лежал у самой лестницы и цеплялся за разорванное горло. Толчками из раны лилась кровь. Он захлёбывался, судорожно пытался вдохнуть, но когти вошли достаточно глубоко, чтобы разорвать трахею, кровь заполняла его лёгкие. Нейтан был всё ещё жив и в панике смотрел на него, словно Крис мог его спасти. Протянул к нему руку, попытался что-то сказать, но издал только хрип и едва слышное бульканье. Нейта пронзила судорога, выгибая тело в предсмертной агонии, с губ слетел очередной хрип, изо рта на пол хлынула кровь, и Нейт затих. Теперь уже навсегда. 

Крис выдохнул, присел на корточки рядом с ним и прикрыл рукой глаза. Терять людей всегда было больно, но где-то в школе была его дочь и ещё несколько подростков, ждущих помощи. Он надеялся, что они живы, и спустился ниже, боясь увидеть другие тела. Но никого не было – ни детей, ни других охотников. В центре коридора виднелись какая-то лужа и осколки стекла. Стайлз говорил, что они делали коктейль Молотова, но, видимо, ошиблись в чём-то. Крису ничего оставалось только оптимистично надеяться, что им удалось сбежать из школы или спрятаться в очередном пустом классе.

За спиной раздались вполне человеческие шаги. Крис обернулся и тихо чертыхнулся. Только этого не хватало. Шериф Стилински с помощниками прибыли раньше, чем они разобрались с проблемой.

– Арджент, – голос шерифа звучал жёстче обычного. Совсем как в их первую встречу над почти таким же растерзанным телом, как Нейтан. – Что здесь происходит?

С шерифом было ещё четверо помощников, но их обычные пули могли только немного замедлить оборотней, если вообще повезёт попасть по ним. Хуже некуда. Его дочь заперта в одном здании с новообращённым бетой и обезумевшим альфой, а теперь помимо детей нужно ещё защищать и полицейских. Крис встретился взглядом с шерифом Стилински. Один из помощников подошёл к Нейтану, взглянул на него, покачал головой и вернулся к своим коллегам.

– Та пума, которую я убил во время родительского собрания. Она была не одна. Детишки, видимо, решили прийти в школу после закрытия, а животное пошло следом.

Подошедший ближе шериф убеждённым не выглядел.. Крис не знал ни Стайлза, ни остальных достаточно, чтобы решить, насколько это было вне их обычной линии поведения.

– И поэтому вы привели кавалерию? – шериф пошёл вперёд, и Крис поспешил следом. И, похоже, определённая доля сарказма была у Стилински в ДНК.

– Моя дочь позвонила мне, я не мог оставить её так просто. Даже на служителей закона.

Шериф кивнул и выудил телефон, видимо, собираясь позвонить Стайлзу. Справа от них раздались выстрелы. Шериф выдохнул и посмотрел на Криса, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем опустил взгляд на оружие.

– Сколько ещё с вами людей?

– Семеро, но кто остался в живых мне неизвестно. Насколько я знаю, детей здесь пятеро, четверо точно держались вместе, когда мы их нашли.

– Они выбрались? – с надеждой спросил шериф. 

Крис прикрыл глаза на секунду:

– Они шли вместе с Нейтаном. Скорее всего, им преградили путь в последний момент, – Крис кивнул на мёртвого охотника.

Шериф судорожно выдохнул. Секунда слабости прошла, уступая место уверенностью. Он приподнял рацию с плеча к губам.

– Ситуация в школе, двенадцать гражданских, возможно 11-14, животное всё ещё внутри, может быть не одно. Семеро гражданских вооружены. Приоритет – вывести всех из здания. И позвоните в службу контроля за дикими животными. У нас один труп прямо на главном входе. Пока не разрешится ситуация с животными, не пускать никого. Оцепить здание.

Крис мог только восхищаться тем, с какой лёгкостью шериф произнёс эти слова, учитывая обстоятельства.

Когда они с шерифом и одним помощником добрались до очередного коридора, то ничего хорошего они там не нашли.

Два разорванных тела: Дейв, который вообще-то должен был ждать снаружи, и Льюис лежали на полу.

У Льюиса не было даже шанса: череп оказался проломлен, словно альфа, пробегая мимо, походя с силой прижал его тяжёлой лапой к стене. По гладкой поверхности всё ещё медленно стекали кровь и мозги. Само тело Льюиса, узнаваемое только по одежде, сломанной куклой лежало на полу. Его пальцы всё ещё вздрагивали совсем рядом с курком.

Дейв всё ещё цеплялся за жизнь, пытался не дать внутренностям выпасть. Когти прошлись по животу, оставляя глубокие царапины снизу вверх вплоть до груди. Крис разбирался в анатомии человека, но ему не хотелось думать о том, какие именно органы он мог различить сквозь разорванную плоть. Дейв всхлипывал, просил о помощи. Его ещё можно было спасти, вот только для него будет лучше умереть сейчас – кодекс охотников потребует его самоубийства.

– Ох чёрт, – только и выдохнул шериф, снова схватившись за рацию. – 11-14, один гражданский мёртв, другой ещё жив, лестница возле северного крыла. Вспорот живот.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы шериф и помощник взяли себя в руки. Шериф всё же достал телефон и набрал короткое сообщение.

– Это не животное, – тихо пробормотал помощник, имени которого Крис не знал. Шериф кивнул.

– Животное даже с бешенством не стало бы так методично убивать, – согласился шериф и с подозрением посмотрел на Криса. Тот хотел было что-то ответить, когда внезапно раздался вой почти над ними. И вся легенда с пумой пошла коту под хвост. Или правильнее сказать волку.

– Спортивный зал, четыре тела, 11-14, – произнёс женский голос из раций шерифа и помощника. – Школьный охранник, двое вооружённых – мужчина и женщина. Выход из зала закрыт.

– Открыт только главный вход, – сказал Крис. – Мы перекрыли всё, чтобы загнать животное. Но, видимо, что-то пошло не по плану. Их оказалось двое.

Шериф хмуро кивнул.

– Все входы кроме главного перекрыты. В здании два животных, – он отключился и пошёл наверх прямо к вою. И это была очень плохая идея, но Крис сделал бы то же самое. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что они заметят альфу в одно и то же время, и что Крис точно попадёт в голову или сердце.

***

Отвратительно, всё было просто отвратительно.

Альфа напал на них неожиданно, и Нейтан – так звали выводившего их из школы охотника – не успел среагировать должным образом. Альфе хватило двух резких взмахов лапами, чтобы поверженный противник свалился к его ногам, захлёбываясь кровью и хватаясь руками за разорванное горло. Стайлз мгновение смотрел, как альфа со злобным рыком повернулся к ним. Нападение на Лидию было молниеносным. Джексон только успел оттолкнуть её и получил клыками по руке.

Стайлз швырнул бутылку с зажигательной смесью в альфу, но ничего не произошло – она только разбилась о волосатую грудь. Альфа отпустил руку Джексона и с рычанием бросился на Лидию, кусая её в бок, он быстро её отпустил и рванул в сторону Стайлза. Он отреагировать не успел. Эллисон, каким-то чудом схватившая электрошокер Нейтана, зажмурилась и выстрелила. Альфа взвыл и отошёл к ещё живому Нейтану, а Лидия со стоном осела на пол.

– Надо уходить! – первым пришёл в себя Стайлз. 

Джексон с трудом поднял на руки Лидию, по платью которой расползалось красное пятно, и побежал вглубь здания. Эллисон уцепилась за них. Стайлз огляделся, заметил у ближайшей стены огнетушитель и схватил его, решив, что лишним он всё равно не будет. Альфа пребывал в растерянности и злости, и это ситуацию никоим образом не улучшило. Стайлз на долю секунды встретился взглядом с красными глазами, развернулся спиной и побежал следом, очень надеясь, что электричество хоть немного нарушило его координацию.

Прямо за поворотом они налетели ещё на двоих охотников. Пока Эллисон судорожно объясняла про альфу, Джексон с Лидией на руках уже бежал наверх по северной лестнице. Стайлз не ждал, пока тяжёлые шаги настигнут их – схватил Эллисон за руку и потащил следом, потому что разделяться сейчас глупо.

Он слышал сдавленный крик и хруст и не оборачивался. Эллисон замерла, но он не дал ей остановиться, в прямом смысле утягивая за собой по лестнице и удерживая её от падения. Джексон вместе с Лидией стоял почти у самой лестницы и выглядел таким растерянным, каким Стайлз его ещё ни разу не видел.

Им нужно всего лишь добраться до выхода, может даже просто до лестницы на первый этаж, или куда-то, где можно забаррикадироваться, выбить окно и сбежать так. Но где можно быть в безопасности, когда против тебя огромная туша, которая в несколько раз сильнее обычного человека? И бежать по открытой местности явно не самая умная идея.

Они пошли по коридору. Когда дошли до поворота, Стайлз указал, чтобы остальные прижались к стене, и те его беспрекословно послушались. Он глубоко вдохнул и выглянул, судорожно вспоминая план школы. Они могли бы спуститься там же, где в своё время поднялись. Альфа пробил их баррикаду, но если сказанное Нейтаном правда, то они окажутся очень далеко от главного входа, и на их пути будет несколько лестниц, как в подвал, так и на второй этаж.

Вот только куда бы они ни собирались пойти, почти прямо перед ними стоял Скотт. Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и прижался к стене возле остальных. Все смотрели на него так, словно ждали команды. Словно он мог спасти. И за это, если честно, хотелось им самим проломить головы, чтобы не мучились. Но вместо этого Стайлз выдохнул, перехватил огнетушитель и приготовился атаковать. Он уже это делал, в тот раз помогло. Оставалось только надеяться, что его голова всё ещё будет на месте, когда он повторит приём.

Позади них в конце коридора раздался вой. Скотт взвыл в ответ совсем рядом. Эллисон пискнула, Джексон судорожно выдохнул, а Стайлза это только привело в движение. Он выскочил из-за угла и прервал вой Скотта струёй из огнетушителя. Тот закашлялся и упал на пол, и хотя обращение отпускало его, Стайлз не прекращал выпускать на Скотта содержимое огнетушителя, пока тот не опустел.

Он и сам тяжело дышал к концу этой импровизированной атаки, но теперь с пола на него определённо смотрел Скотт. Дезориентированный, растерянный больше обычного и со страхом во всё ещё горящих золотом глазах.Его словно одолел приступ астмы – о цеплялся за горло и грудь, будто это могло так просто помочь. Стайлз громко и раздражённо выдохнул и откинул огнетушитель – тот с грохотом приземлился на пол.

– Скотт, давай ты будешь дышать, пожалуйста, мне нужно тебя отсюда вытащить, – он упал рядом на колени и взял руку, к счастью, не имеющую когтей. Золото ушло из глаз, и Скотт стал дышать, словно слова Стайлза действительно ему помогли. – Хорошо, замечательно, – он слышал, как Джексон и Эллисон осторожно вышли из-за угла. Стайлз обернулся, но на него они даже не смотрели.

– Маккол, какого хрена это было? – спросил Джексон. Стайлз встал и поднял Скотта, который всё ещё не мог отдышаться.

– Мы всё объясним, когда выберемся отсюда, – вместо него ответил Стайлз. 

Он огляделся и заметил приоткрытую дверь в класс биологии. Заглянул внутрь и нашёл ещё один огнетушитель. Оружие оказалось вполне боеспособным, так что Стайлз взял его и вернулся обратно – как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Скотта. 

– Ладно, – Стайлз выдохнул и осмотрел ещё раз всех. – Джексон, заткни свой рот, что бы ты ни хотел сказать. Просто подожди, пока мы отсюда не выберемся.

Джексон выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то вопреки, но Эллисон с силой сжала его руку как раз над укусом. Джексон зашипел и закрыл рот.

– Спасибо, – только и сказал Стайлз, глядя прямо на Эллисон.

Скотт с трудом стоял, значит бежать им будет сложно. Стайлз вряд ли сможет поднять его. Плюс ко всему укушенная альфой Лидия без должной перевязки могла просто истечь кровью, да и Джексон с заметным трудом удерживал её. Эллисон была на грани истерики, но держалась. В кармане завибрировал телефон, но Стайлз его проигнорировал, потому что услышал скрежет когтей по полу. Остальные тоже это услышали, и Стайлз поманил их за собой.

– Значит так. Эллисон, возьми пустой огнетушитель. Правильно нанесённый удар может оглушить эту тварь. Ты пойдёшь впереди. Целься куда-нибудь и бей так сильно, как можешь. Джексон, ты несёшь Лидию и на тебя опирается Скотт. В конце коридора лестница, – Стайлз бросил взгляд на красно-синее свечение из окон. – Вы находите кого-то из помощников шерифа или других охотников и убираетесь отсюда. Я иду позади и, если что, отбиваюсь. Эллисон, если по пути увидишь полный огнетушитель, возьми его, – он пропустил всех вперёд, а сам пятился, осматривая коридор позади.

Альфа вывернул из-за угла и низко зарычал. Открыл рот и клацнул зубами. Стайлз спиной чувствовал, как все повернулись.

– Идите, чёрт возьми, – почти пискнул он и направил на альфу огнетушитель. Это сработало со Скоттом, но сработает ли с ним? Тот выглядел заинтересованным, если выражение его морды могло выражать такие сложные эмоции.

Выстрел прогремел громко, эхом прогатываясь по коридору. Пуля зацепила альфу, попав в лапу, и он потерял всяческий интерес к их компании, обернулся к стрелявшим.

– Кейт! – воскликнула Эллисон. 

Её тетя появилась перед ними, закрывая от альфы, но стреляла не она.

Альфа бросился к тем, кто находился за углом и стрелял по нему. И Стайлз побежал следом. Если с остальными охотник, то они в безопасности, пока Скотт остаётся человеком. А вот те, кто за углом, куда рванул альфа, могут оказаться ничего не подозревающими помощниками шерифа, или ещё хуже – это мог быть его отец. Стайлза окликнули, но он даже не обернулся. Услышал слова Джексона о том,, что им нужно самим выбраться, и согласие Кейт.

Картина предстала действительно не самая лучшая, та, из-за которой хотелось лишь молиться, чтобы всё это оказалось плохим сном.

Крис Арджент лежал на полу возле стены, он с трудом мог двигаться. Один из недавно устроившихся помощников шерифа лежал рядом, не разорванный на куски. Отец оказался под альфой, зубы которого сомкнулись на его плече

Глаза Стайлза застлала красная пелена ярости. Он зарычал и рванул по коридору, затем с силой ударил обернувшегося к нему альфу по голове. Что-то хрустнуло, кажется, альфа заскулил. Отец что-то ему сказал, но Стайлз не расслышал, ударил ещё раз. Альфа сделал несколько шагов назад и зарычал, ощерившись. Стайлз направил на него огнетушитель и выпустил струю прямо в морду. В это время Арджент пришёл в себя и выстрелил в альфу. Тот зарычал и рванул к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

Туда, где должны были на этот момент быть ребята и Кейт.

И всё же что-то успокаивало Стайлза.

Арджент определённо попал в альфу, подскочил и побежал следом. Правда запутался в своих же ногах и чуть не упал, потому что отлететь в стену без последствий сложно. Но Стайлза это уже не беспокоило. Он откинул огнетушитель и сел рядом с отцом, перехватывая его руку. По рации что-то говорили, и Стайлз дрожащими руками взял её.

– Второй этаж, северная лестница, 11-14, шериф укушен, – он знал, что голос дрожал и звучал даже моложе, чем обычно. – Ещё один помощник без сознания, видимых ран нет. Зверь пошёл вниз.

– Стайлз? – рация отозвалась голосом Тары, и Стайлз сглотнул, закончил связь. Стянул с себя куртку и свернул её, прижал к укусу и в панике смотрел на отца. Возможно, стоило выучить хоть одну молитву ради разнообразия.

***

Даже простой спуск по лестнице дался куда сложнее, чем Крису того хотелось. Он последовал на звуки выстрелов и ломающихся костей.

Джексон с Лидией на руках и цепляющимся за него Скоттом-человеком уходили к выходу, их уже выводили помощники шерифа. Эллисон тоже была недалеко от выхода, крепко удерживала огнетушитель и с ужасом смотрела на разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену, пока один из помощников шерифа оттаскивал её прочь.

Крис почувствовал сильный металический запах, пропитавший всё в этих коридорах за одну ночь. Разум выхватывал всё урывками, потому что мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее.

Огромные когти погружались глубоко в живот Кейт, проходили под рёбра, входили на всю длину. Зубы вцепились в горло в одно мгновение, но стоило моргнуть, как альфа поднял морду – часть плоти была зажата в клыках. Кейт ещё пыталась дышать, закрыть руками рану, дотянуться до оружия, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Пули помощников шерифа словно совсем не причиняли альфе вреда. Они входили в его тело, но тот даже не вздрагивал. Крис молча достал пистолет и выстрелил, отстранённо удивившись отсутствию дрожи в руках. Он знал, что в альфе уже было несколько аконитовых пуль, но этого явно недостаточно.

И вот теперь альфа взвыл и отшатнулся, рванул вперёд, а у Криса просто не было сил его преследовать. Несколько помощников шерифа бросились в погоню, один из оставшихся подошёл к Крису и удержал его от падения, говорил что-то, возможно, спрашивал. Крис мог только смотреть на Кейт – его сестрёнку Кейт, разорванную альфой.

Волосы и одежда пропитались не только её собственной кровью, но и кровью Дейва и Льюиса. Она смотрела в потолок. Пальцы почти дотянулись до пистолета, он мог поклясться, что они слабо вздрагивали, словно всё ещё стремились дотянуться до оружия.

Он скорее краем сознания уловил, как распахнулась дверь в конце коридора – альфа попытался бежать из школы и напоролся на пули оцепления. Его самого направили вниз к парамедикам. Он с трудом сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Предстояло выйти к пятерым напуганным детям и ответить на вопросы о мёртвых охотниках, у парочки из которых не было разрешения на ношение оружия. Его оружия, стоит отметить. Нейтана уже накрыли простынёй, он увидел это мельком, когда проходил мимо.

***

Когда паника немного спала, Стайлз впал в бешенство. Они все были в больнице: Лидия, его отец и мистер Арджент – на своих койках с разной степенью угрозы для жизни. Он, Скотт, Эллисон и Джексон – в комнате ожидания.

Скотт сидел через стул от остальных, не потому что сам так хотел. Это было самое близкое расстояние, на которое его вообще подпустили. Эллисон сидела в куртке Джексона, прижавшись к нему, переплела их пальцы и слепо смотрела перед собой. Джексон наблюдал за Стайлзом и явно с большим трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы что-то сказать. Его перевязали, взяли кровь на анализ и сказали дождаться опекунов.

А Стайлз... Стайлз ходил взад-вперёд, пытаясь израсходовать нервную энергию. На его руках всё ещё была кровь отца, она пропитала рубашку. Стоило ему только это осознать, как он стянул и сразу же кинул её на стул между Скоттом и остальными. Он заметил их желание что-то сказать, но явно не знали, с чего начать.

Всё, что могли, они сказали ещё возле школы. Разговор закончился на повышенных тонах. Эллисон обвинила его в смерти тёти, мол, этого бы не случилось, если бы он позвонил раньше. Стайлз ответил, что тогда были бы мертвы помощники шерифа и на грани смерти оказался его отец. Скотт пытался его успокоить, поговорить с ними, и получил за это в лицо от Стайлза. Джексон к тому моменту уже уехал с Лидией в больницу, поэтому не застал этой ссоры.

Мистера Арджента могли выписать через несколько часов, когда закончат некоторые тесты. Лидия была без сознания, так что оставалась в больнице. Отец Стайлза был в сознании и мог выписаться уже утром. Но к утру его укус может уже затянуться и придётся объяснять…

Стайлз запутался в своих же ногах и чуть не упал, но удержался. Когда он проходил в обратную сторону, Эллисон схватила его за руку и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Он тихо простонал, но не попытался вырваться из объективно слабой хватки.

– Что это было? – спросила тихо Эллисон. Стайлз осмотрелся, затем присел напротив неё, перехватил руку и выдохнул. – Почему… Что… – Джексон закинул руку ей на плечо и притянул ближе к.

– Оборотни, – прямо ответил Стайлз, потому что слишком устал чтобы придумывать рациональные объяснения. Он почувствовал на себе взгляды, явственно говорившие, что ему не верят, но Стайлз не отводил взгляда от Эллисон. Та нервно рассмеялась.

– Ты не можешь серьёзно думать, что мы… – затем её взгляд упал на Скотта, и улыбка сошла с лица. Джексон, что удивительно, ничего не говорил, не возмущался в своей привычной манере, даже наоборот, смотрел так, словно пытаясь решить какую-то сложную задачу.

– И твоя семья охотится на оборотней поколениями, но, наверное, лучше тебе об этом расскажут твои родители, – Стайлз отпустил её руку и встал, повернулся к входу в комнату ожидания и встретился взглядом с вошедшей мисс Арджент.

– Ох, Эллисон… – начала она и направилась к ним, но остановилась, когда Эллисон опустила взгляд и прижалась ближе к Джексону. Скотт тихо проскулил от этого, но его проигнорировали.

– Мисс Арджент, я могу с вами поговорить? – Стайлз вышел вперёд. 

Та всё ещё обеспокоенно смотрела на Эллисон. Стайлз возвёл очи горе, затем шагнул, вставая прямо перед мисс Арджент. Холодный взгляд не показался страшным после всего, что он пережил за этот вечер.

Они остановились возле палаты Криса, внутри один из врачей проверял показатели, заканчивал с осмотром, чтобы его можно было отпустить домой.

– Моего отца укусил или укусила альфа, – без предисловий снова начал Стайлз.

Мисс Арджент пару мгновений выглядела так, словно хотела поспорить, сказать, что он несёт чепуху, но, видимо, что-то её заставило передумать. Возможно, дело было в крови, которая застыла на щеке и неприятно стягивала кожу, а может, в целом в его виде было что-то, что давало ей отмахнуться.

– Соболезную, – только и сказала она.

– Какие могут быть последствия для человека его лет? – спросил Стайлз и скрестил руки на груди. Он не хотел задавать вопрос, который беспокоил его некоторое время. – Помимо чрезмерной волосатости в полнолуние, улучшенного здоровья, проблем с контролем гнева и аллергией на аконит, – если бы Стайлз не знал лучше, то он бы решил, что мисс Арджент посмотрела на него с приятным удивлением.

– Он может не пережить укус вообще, – она замолчала, явно давая информации дойти до сознания. – Но так как я не вижу бегающих в панике и кричащих про чёрную кровь врачей, то укус прижился. Твой отец выживет и станет оборотнем, – мисс Арджент говорила спокойно, намеренно не смотрела на Стайлза. Он выдохнул, потому что стать оборотнем – не худший исход этой ночи для его отца.

– С этим можно работать, – сказал Стайлз и поймал на себе раздражённый взгляд. 

Он не хотел угрожать женщинам, но, если честно, всегда был окружён женщинами-помощниками шерифа, врачами, военными и прекрасно знал, что женщина-охотник попадала в категорию «мне нечего бояться кого-то вроде тебя». Он вздохнул, провёл ладонью по лицу и развернулся к мисс Арджент.

– Но если вы или кто-то из охотников попытаетесь навредить ему, то, поверьте, очень сильно пожалеете, потому что на совести вашей семьи больше смертей, которые можно доказать, чем вам кажется. 

Мисс Арджент нахмурилась.

– Ты мне угрожаешь, мальчик?

– По-дружески предупреждаю. Передавайте мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления вашему мужу, соболезную потере вашей семьи, – он криво улыбнулся и направился к палате отца, из которой только что вышла Мелисса. Она ободряюще улыбнулась Стайлзу и положила руку ему на плечо.

– С ним всё будет в порядке, рану зашили. Ему ничего не угрожает. Ты можешь остаться с ним на ночь, я договорилась, – Мелисса мягко улыбнулась, и Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул.

– Спасибо, правда, – он попытался улыбнуться, но был не уверен, что получилось искренне. Стайлз зашёл в палату и прикрыл за собой дверь и сдавленно полувыдохнул полувсхлипнул.

Самое страшное не то, что произошло этой ночью, он это прекрасно понимал. Самое страшное то, что ему придётся объяснять своему отцу о существовании оборотней. Стайлз пододвинул неудобный пластмассовый стул ближе к кровати и сел. Почему-то стулья в больницах всегда неудобные, словно это правило такое. Он привык, конечно, за все месяцы, проведённые возле мамы, но всё же…

Отец распахнул глаза, хотя и должен был проспать до утра, учитывая количество лекарств, которые ему вкололи. Стайлз встал, стул с мерзким скрипом проехал по полу и не упал только чудом.

Глаза его отца горели ярко красным.


End file.
